


The First Escape Attempt

by imtoolazytothinkofausername



Series: Medieval Au [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername
Summary: Forced into a marriage with his former captor, Percival Graves attempts to flee. Warning: If you're looking for a romantic story, this won't be it.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Medieval Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608220
Kudos: 30





	The First Escape Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Harry Potter, or any of its characters.

The first time Percival tries to run away is shortly after their wedding. They're still at his estate. Part of the marriage contract dictates that his estates remain Graves's property, but that's little comfort now that he's been married to Grindelwald. And Graves knows that if he wants freedom, he'll have to leave his home.

So, Percival lies in bed next to Grindelwald and closes his eyes. He shoves his new husband away when the man tries to wrap an arm around him, and Gellert mutters some comment about Percival's hospitality before rolling over. Graves waits several hours until he's sure that Grindelwald is asleep.

Then, Percival rises to his feet and grabs one of the bags that was packed for their journey to Nurmengard. It's not much, but there are enough clothes and money to get him across the sea. After that...well, Percival will need to improvise.

The library is only down the hall, but it's the longest walk of his life. Percival's heart is pounding so hard that he's certain someone will hear it. There's a certain indignity about having to tiptoe through his own home, that he needs to flee it. But Percival stifles those feelings. He'll deal with them later. Better humiliated than enslaved.

When Graves gets to the library, he forces himself to slowly ease the door open before slipping inside. He holds the handle as he closes the door, gently letting it go once the door is closed so that there's only a soft click when the latch slides back into place. And finally, he moves toward the fireplace. The third brick to the right of-

"I told you, darling. We're not leaving for another three days."

Percival whirls around, hand instinctively reaching for a wand that isn't there. Gellert's perched in an armchair, looking for all the world like he's been sitting there for hours.

"I'm afraid I'm a light sleeper. And I _did_ think you would try something like this." Grindelwald gestures toward the fireplace with his eyes. "I had time to explore your...well, _our_ lovely castle while I was pretending to be you. I'm sure you know the castle better than I do, but I found this particular passage early on."

Percival balls his hands into fists, waiting for the inevitable. The first time he'd been Grindelwald's prisoner, Percival had made several escape attempts, some more successful than others. Sometimes Grindelwald would praise his cleverness and then leave him in solitude for a few days until Graves felt that he'd go mad if someone didn't talk to him soon. Other times, Grindelwald would fly into a rage, and the punishment would be painful.

Grindelwald rises to his feet and slowly approaches. Graves tries to hide his fear, putting as much hatred into his glare as possible, but he can't stop his breathing from speeding up, and before he knows it he's trembling, too.

Grindelwald stops two feet from him, eyes scanning Graves' slowly from head to toe.

"Well?" Graves snarls.

Grindelwald raises a brow. "Well, let's go back to bed."

Percival is too stunned to move while Grindelwald walks past him, and it's only when Grindelwald calls to him that he turns and follows the man down the hall.

A pit forms in his stomach the closer that they get to Percival's bed chamber. Maybe his punishment will be...he doesn't want to think about it, but the thought comes unbidden. Grindelwald has never touched him in _that_ way, but his desire has always been apparent from the time that Percival had woken up from that fateful duel to find himself locked in his own dungeon. When they'd married, Grindelwald had said...had promised never to force himself on Percival, but the man hadn't thought twice before forcing Graves to bind himself to Grindelwald, and it wasn't like Grindelwald hadn't broken promises before...

"Are you coming in?"

Graves gives a start. He had frozen in the open doorway to his... _their_ room. Grindelwald had already entered and is standing by his side of the bed, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, that depends on what you're going to do to me, doesn't it?" Graves is proud that his voice doesn't betray his fear.

Grindelwald has the nerve to laugh. "Do to you?"

"I assume you have some creative punishment in mind."

"Kitten, the only thing I want to do now is go to sleep. I won't make you go back to bed, but I highly recommend it. We'll be on the road for a while when we leave, and you'll miss having a real bed to sleep in."

Grindelwald gets into bed, but his eyes remain fixed on Graves. After a moment, Percival enters the room and kicks off his shoes.

"You're hardly dressed for a road trip." Grindelwald comments disapprovingly, taking in Percival's sleepwear.

Graves had planned to change once he was a safe distance away, deeming it too risky to change in their room. It doesn't matter now, so he doesn't reply and just gets into bed.

Grindelwald extinguishes the lights with a thought. "Good night, Percival. Please don't wander in the night. I'm rather tired."

"I hate you." Percival hisses turning his back on Grindelwald.

"I know."

  



End file.
